


A good rub

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Massages, Reader has a dick, Reader identifies as male, Sexual Tension, Teasing, mild misunderstandings, suggestive talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Seriously, what’s up?” Papyrus asks when you start groaning again. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>  <b>“It’s nothing, my back is just killing me” you answer, hoping it will make him stop asking. </b></p><p>  <b>Of course it does the exact opposite. </b></p><p>  <b>“Do you want a massage?” </b></p><p>  <b><i>Fuck.</i> One ticket straight to embarrassing-boner-town please. Population: You.</b></p><p> </p><p>  <i>AN: This is to all my male readers/followers out there. Have some US Pap love <3</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A good rub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodygoody19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodygoody19/gifts).



> Written for my friend [Darrelodin](http://darrelodin.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it bud! I tried my best. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is un-betaed. See a mistake? You are welcome to point it out to me if you want to.

You ring the doorbell at seven o'clock, like you do every Saturday night. It takes the normal two and a half minutes before you hear shuffling from the other side of the door.

The door cracks open and your friend appears in the doorway. There’s a cig between his teeth as there always seems to be and a column of smoke twirls around his form as he leans against the doorframe. He raises a brow bone and looks you over slowly.

“Don’t” you growl at him when he opens his mouth to make a comment about how you look. It earns you another raised brow bone and a quiet laugh.

“Heya bro” Papyrus greets you, sending one of those annoying shit eating grins of his at you, “How many times do I have to tell you to just go in? You know the door isn’t locked.” You groan at him, push yourself past him and into the house. On the way you snag the cig out of his mouth and close your own lips around it, inhaling deeply. Fuck yeah, just what you needed.

“Wowie, that bad huh?” Papyrus asks. He follows you as you head straight for his room and he watches you with a bemused expression when you let yourself fall backwards onto his bed. You hit it like you were a bag of potatoes and bump up and down a few times before finally coming to a rest. Your sore back thanks you loudly for finally being granted a bit of rest by making your feel stupidly comfortable. You groan happily at the feeling. Papyrus’ bed has always been just the perfect amount of soft and solid.  

“It took ten damn hours!” you complain, “ _How_ can people have so much stuff? It’s insane! It should be illegal!”

“I told ya to say no and come hang out with me instead” Papyrus says. He sits down at the head of the bed and stuffs a pillow behind his back to get more comfortable. Somehow both of you rearrange yourself automatically so you both have plenty space on the ridiculously huge bed. Why does he even need a bed this big? He’s just one guy. A thin one too.

“I couldn’t say no” you respond, “You know that.”

“Sure you could. It’s easy too. Just say _no_.” You wave your hand in his general direction in a weak attempt to hit him.

“It’s an old friend. Can’t say no to him” you explain with a slight growl in your voice, “And the bastard fucking knows it too. Urgh. He kept asking me to carry all the heavy things!”

“Let me guess… You carried them?” Papyrus plucks the cigarette out of your mouth. A few moments later a cloud of smoke moves into your field of vision.

“Of course I did. I’m a nice guy” you say snarky, making a face at the ceiling. God you hate being the nice guy sometimes. Why can’t you just be an asshole and tell people to do shit themselves? You’re a guy? So what!? That shouldn’t mean you _have_ to lift all the heavy stuff! Your body needs a rest too sometimes! Being a guy doesn’t equal being able to work nonstop!

Papyrus just makes a sound in his throat as a comment and takes another drag of the cigarette. You get that this conversation isn’t really one he knows how to deal with, and that’s why he just keeps silent. It’s classic Papyrus. He always just lets you talk yourself dry before cracking a joke so you’ll laugh.

“Anyway… What have you been up to today?” You roll over to lie on your side so you can look at him, hoping to avoid any awkward tension after just dumping your shit on him again. You really need to stop doing that.

“Nothin’ much” he answers, “Sent Sans off to Alphys’ for the weekend. Rearranged some stuff in the garage.”

“So you’ve been lazy all day, that’s what you’re telling me” you comment. It makes him grin stupidly.

“Oh you know me so well” he says with a sugary sweet tone of voice.

“Of course I do, we’re almost always hanging out. I’m barely in my own apartment nowadays” you say.

“You know the offer about the spare room is still standing” he reminds you, blowing smoke into the air between you. It makes it impossible to see what kind of expression that fits that strange tone of voice he uses sometimes. He always does that too. Looks away when that tone appears so you can’t see his face. It makes you curious.

“I know, but I’ve told you before…”

“You like feeling like an “adult” by actually paying rent and so on, but you also know that me and Sans’ answer to that is still the same bro.”

You sigh and roll your eyes slightly.  “Yes yes, I know. I don’t need to pay, but we can work something out if I really want to” you finish, “I _know_ this.” It’s a conversation you have had so many times you could probably have it in your sleep.

“You sound tense” Papyrus notes. His eyes are on you again, the cloud of smoke finally lifted.

“I’m fine” you say automatically. It makes Papyrus snort. You still haven’t found out how someone without a nose can do that.

“Come on buddy, what’s up with you? You got that expression on your face.”

“What expression?”

“That one” he says, pointing at your forehead, “You get wrinkles, right there.” You slap a hand to your forehead and start smoothing out the skin immediately.

“I don’t have wrinkles!” you say, feeling indignant.

“Uh huh. That’s a wrinkle” Papyrus says before he chuckles warmly at your expression. “Stars, I’ll never get over how much you humans worry about appearance like that. It’s hilarious.” You feel something drop into the pit of your stomach and you sit up to hide your expression from him. Why do you still get that weird buzzing feeling in your heart whenever he comments on humans like that? You shouldn’t care what he thinks of your species, especially if it has nothing to do with your friendship. So what if he thinks humans are superficial? He’s still the one calling you up every afternoon when you get off work and asks to hang out.

You roll your shoulders and try to loosen up the tension in your muscles. Moving furniture for an entire day really makes your muscles ache.

“So we wanna look good. Is that a crime?” you ask, hoping your voice sounds as light and uncaring as you want it to. Why is it always so hard to judge your own tone of voice?

“Nah, it’s cool. Humans just seem so obsessed with it, it’s all” he answers, “I mean, so you age? What’s the big deal?”

“Don’t monsters age too? Change appearance?”

“Sure” Papyrus says, “Just takes a long time. It’s only really when you get close to falling down you notice the changes though.”

“Ok and you freak out, don’t you?” you ask, suddenly feeling eager to defend your species and make him understand. Maybe if he can understand this then…

“Well… yeah. It means you’re dying” Papyrus answers. It seems like he has sensed the change in mood because he leans over to stub out the cig in the ashtray before giving you his full attention again.

“Humans react badly to aging too because it means we’re closer to death” you say.

“But it’s not just the aging you freak out about” Papyrus says, “You refused to wear short sleeved shirts around me and Sans for six months and it was in the middle of summer. You still won’t take off your shirt when you go to the beach with us. You freak out if you have something between your teeth, and don’t even get me started on how you react when you have a bad hair day.” He lights a new cigarette and exhales slowly. “All I’m trying to say is, it’s weird to me. Humans are weird.”

“It’s not like monsters aren’t weird to us too” you argue. You fold your arm over your head and pull at your elbow, trying to stretch the sore muscles. A small groan escapes you when you feel the stretch loosen your muscle up.

Papyrus hesitates for a second before he turns his head away and asks, “What’s so weird about us?” The question makes you snort.

“Come on, do I really have to explain that?” you ask. The look you get in return suggests that yes, you do have to.

“Fuck, where do I even start? How about why skeletons need a bathroom in their house?”

“To clean themselves, obviously” Papyrus answers.

“What do you use the toilet for then? Fishing?”

“This house was build by humans, for humans” Papyrus reminds you, “And that was actually a good idea. I’ll have to remember that one. I’ve read there’s alligators down there. Gotta catch me one of those. They look badass.”

“No that’s not…” He’s grinning widely at you. It’s an obvious sign of him being full of shit. He’s perfectly aware of the fact that those stories are all bullshit. And wasn’t about the city you live in. “Fuck you man” you huff annoyed. You can’t believe you actually fell for that one.

Papyrus starts laughing. “I still get ya sometimes” he says, “It’s awesome.”

“Just ‘cause you keep trying.”

“Hey, you’re the one who keeps fallin’ for it.” You decide not to say anything, afraid that the hurt and anger would be noticeable in your voice if you did. Papyrus seems to notice that you don’t think this is as funny as he thinks.

“Seriously, what’s up?” Papyrus asks when you start groaning again.

“It’s nothing, my back is just killing me” you answer, hoping it will make him stop asking.

Of course it does the exact opposite.

“Do you want a massage?”

 _Fuck_. One ticket straight to embarrassing-boner-town please. Population: You.

Why does he always do that? Ask you questions in that low, concerned voice? In that husky, slow smoky tone that goes straight to your dick. Does he even know what he’s doing to you? Is it on purpose? Fuck if it is, you’re going to s...

“U-um… Do you even know how to give a massage?” you ask. Why you doesn’t just say no instantly is beyond you. Why didn’t you just say no? Do you _like_ to have an awkward bro boner for your best friend? Do you _want_ him to find out?

Your dick gives an interested twitch in your pants at the thought and you send it a hateful thought. Dirty traitor.

“Sure” Papyrus says, “I saw a vid on Youtube. I can do it.” You lift an eyebrow at him.

“Okay…” you say slowly. You curse yourself silently when an eager smile lights up on his face. Why do you insist on torturing yourself?

“Come here then” Papyrus says. He reaches a hand out towards you and you end up staring at it like an idiot for a few moments, unable to understand what it is he wants you to do. You are guessing that your face looks kinda weird right now, because he chuckles lightly, a sound that _does not help_ the situation in your pants. _Down boy!_

“Earth to y/n” Papyrus calls, “You need to turn around and come closer if you want that massage. I might be magic, but bones don’t stretch that far.” You silently wonder if something else would be able to stretch…

You snap yourself out of your thoughts and hurry to spin around, deciding that that is the least embarrassing thing to do. At least this way he won’t be able to see the bulge that is starting to get very noticeable in front of your jeans. You count yourself lucky that you decided against wearing sweatpants today like you had considered. _That_ would have been so, so bad.

You have to bite your bottom lip _hard_ when he starts touching you. It’s nothing erotic or hell, it doesn’t even feel good at first. It’s a lot of pain, exactly like the first few minutes of a massage always is when your muscles is so tense, but fuck you almost can’t keep your noises in. At the first press of his thumbs between your shoulder blades you are ready to scream and moan his name and beg for him to destroy you.

Holy shit your own thoughts scare you sometimes.

You are ready to call bullshit on his lame story about Youtube videos after just two minutes. His pressure is _exactly_ right and he slowly strokes his fingers along your muscles, like he knows exactly where they are and how to make them bend under his will. He runs his hands along your shoulder blades, over your shoulder joint and halfway down your arm, squeezing, pressing and rubbing in just the right patterns to make you practically liquified.

“Fuck…” you can’t help but pant a little bit when you just _have_ to say something so the tension in the air will break, “Who would have thought a skeleton would be so good at giving massages?” Papyrus hums a small laugh, but his hands never stops. He is trailing his thumbs down your spine, rubbing small, gentle circles along the sides of it until he reaches the small of your back. You hiss a bit when he touches a really tender spot and he starts working on the knot he finds there instantly.

“Humans are not much different from skeleton monsters” Papyrus says softly, clearly focused on what his hands are doing, “Our bone structure is pretty much the same, except a few small differences. You might have flesh, but your bones reacts like mine. I know that if I lift heavy stuff, I get really sore here…” He pushes right between your shoulder blades, right where your neck connects with your rib cage. “And here…” He pushes on the lower part of your back, right over your tailbone. It makes you start with a small yelp.

“See? We work the same way” Papyrus says. Why did his voice turn lower all of a sudden? A shiver runs through you, one he clearly feels. His hands rubs the top of your hips, loosening the muscles. “I’m just touching you where I would like it and it seems like, muscles and skin apart, we’re exactly the same. Neck… clavicle, scapula… humerus, ribs… vertebrae, especially your lower vertebrae, the top of your pelvis…” His fingers follow the trail he speaks out loud. You don’t know what to do with yourself, can only sit paralyzed as his hands and fingers move over your body, kneading your muscles into submission. You’re practically vibrating by now, the possibility of hiding your rock hard dick from him all but gone, because that is going to be _so_ obvious when you turn around. Maybe if you are lucky you can make yourself come in your pants and that way he won’t notice.

“It’s all places where it feels nice when people touch me, especially after a day of hard work” Papyrus says. His voice has _definitely_ taken on a more seductive tone. It’s so playful and husky that he must know. He just _have_ to know what he’s doing to you. He can’t possibly be doing this to you so easily without having a clue.

“P-pap…” _Shit_. You can’t even fucking talk without sounding like you are about to break apart.

“Hmm?” he hums in question, his hands still kneading at the meat of your hips. His fingers are _so close_ and- wait what is he doing?!

“But I have a feeling there is a _bone_ that needs my attention more than any other~~” he right out _purrs_ , leaning his chest against your back and letting his words curl playfully in your ear, sending tingles of arousal all the way down your spine. His hands leaves the “safe friend zone” (or well they did that about 3 seconds after he started doing this to you to be honest) and slides around your hip. His fingers dip under the hem of your t-shirt and brushes across your stomach, headed straight for the waistband on your pants.

And like the idiot you are, you let your nerves get the better of you instead of just letting things, you have been secretly dreaming about for weeks, happen.

You rips yourself away so quickly, letting out a loud WOW and then promptly proceeds to tumble over the edge of the bed and land with a crash on the floor. You groan in pain but doesn’t move, instead just accept your humiliating fate. Your legs are still on the bed, your head almost under it and you don’t even know what your arms are doing.

Papyrus starts howling in laughter a second later.

“Shit! Ha ha ha! That was _priceless_!” he laughs. Your face is redder than a tomato right about now. With a small wiggle you slide completely off the bed and lie as flat on the floor as possible.

“Bastard” you curse him weakly. Wow so humiliation really fucking hurts. Who would have thought.

“Come on bro, I’m just teasing ya” Papyrus says, sniffing a bit. You can almost imagine how his eye sockets must be overflowing with tears. You bet he’s the crying-when-he-laughs-hysterically type.

“Ha ha” you just say humorless. Fuck is it possible to just merge with the floor? Is that a thing that can happen please? You don’t ever think you will be able to look him in the eye again. This is so going to destroy any and all ego you had.

“Aw, are you mad at me?” Papyrus asks. He lies down on the edge of the bed and looks down at you with a soft smile and happy expression.

“Yes” you answer.

“You were the one that jumped of the bed bro” Papyrus says, “I can’t help that I’m too great for ya.”

“Bastard. You did it on purpose” you grumble.

“Yup. Sure did.”

“So what? You just enjoy embarrassing me? Teasing me?” you ask.

“Yes and yes” he answers, nodding slightly like he’s proud, “You are super adorable when you blush. It’s rare I get to see that.”

“I’m not _adorable!_ ” you splutter.

“You really are. Adorable, cute and hot too.” You are actually choking on your own spit right now.

“Wait” you wheeze hoarsely, “Y-you actually think that?”

“‘Course. Why else would I try to seduce you like that?” Papyrus asks. He reaches over and picks up his package of cigarettes. He tabs one out and places it between his teeth right away.

“I thought you did it on purpose because you found out about my crush on you” you tell him honestly, “I thought you were making fun of me.” The lighter about to light his cigarette stops right in front of his mouth. The flames flicker softly, casting some really nice shadows on his face. Fuck he's gorgeous.

“What? You thought I was mocking you?” he asks quietly.

“Of course! You were laughing your ass off!” you say, gesturing with your hands uselessly. You should really get up from this floor and go take care of that problem still very much present in your pants. Also, maybe you should just bury yourself in the park and then first come out when people have forgotten that you exist. Yeah, that would be less painful than this conversation.

“Yeah of course I did” he says, “You jumped away from me like a scared cat. It was hilarious.” Yep, okay up you go. No more self torture for you.

You stand up from the floor and brush yourself down. Your pride is hurt and the insistent pulse of arousal beating in your dick, and the bulge that refuses to disappear, does not help it. Fuck you are an idiot. There is no way around it. You are way too easily manipulated.

“Hey, come on, don’t go” Papyrus says quickly. You look at him over your shoulder as he crawls off the bed, lighter and cigarette lying forgotten behind him. He grabs your hand, like he’s afraid you might actually try to leave despite him asking you not to. Doesn’t he know you’re a pussy by now? You can’t make yourself say no to people when they ask you for something. You’re too _nice_ and you hate it.

“I’m sorry” he says, “I really wasn’t trying to make fun of you.”

“Then what were you trying to do?” you ask, “Because to me it felt like you knew exactly what you were doing to me.”

“I did yeah” he admits, shrugging, “We’ve been running around each other for months now and I was sick of it. I really don’t do the whole crush thing that well. It’s cute and all but I usually just do something about it. I just thought I’d push your buttons, see how you reacted. I thought that, hey if I had misread you then at least I was sure you could take a joke. But you got so into it that I thought you were okay with taking it further. I didn’t expect you to jump off the bed you know. I fully intended on getting you off.”

“Really? Wow. I didn’t really pick up on that” you tell him. The knot of humiliation and hurt in your chest loosens a bit.

“Sorry. Guess I should have asked and not just assumed” he says.

“Or I could just wake up and see the signs” you say. It makes him smile a bit.

“Yeah that too. I thought I had been so obvious” he says, “I mean, we cuddle on the couch when we're watching movies or in bed before we fall asleep. We sleep under the same blanket! I was so sure you knew exactly how I felt.”

“Um… I might have just thought that was how skeleton monsters acted? I mean Sans is always cuddly too! And he doesn’t have a crush on me. At least I hope not.”

“Nah, my bro is just really affectionate” Papyrus says, his mouth spreading in that special smile you have started to secretly call his “brother smile”.

You look down at the hand he is holding and watches as his fingers squeeze a little tighter around yours.

“So, let me be super direct here" he tells you. You look up again and can't help but squeeze his fingers back a bit.

"I really like you. In the romantic, I-would-like-to-eventually-be-able-to-call-you-my-boyfriend kinda way. So, what do you say? Think you can handle dating a monster?” Papyrus asks. You lift an eyebrow at him.

“Is this your super secret smooth way of asking me out?” you ask.

“If you say yes it is” he says, “If not then I’m totally just making a joke.” He actually winks at you.

“Bonehead” you say affectionately, shaking your head, “Fine. I’ll go on a date with you. But you’re taking me to the zoo.”

“The zoo?” he questions.

“I want to see the alligators, okay? Plus, it’s the perfect place to be all couple-y and stuff. I want to hold your hand all day long, and you have to buy me a candy floss. Oh and you have to kiss me goodbye at my doorstep like a gentleman. No exceptions.”

“I think I might need practice then” he says, “It’s been so long since I kissed anyone. I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

“That would be terrible on an official date yes” you agree. Is he coming closer? Shit, yes he is.

“I have to warn you though” you say, feeling a little out of breath already, “I don’t fuck on the first date.”

“Hmm, good thing this isn’t an official date then” Papyrus says. His hand releases yours so it can wrap around your waist and pull you closer. “I believe I created a situation that I need to attend to. As a gentleman, I simply can’t ignore my responsibilities. It’s no way to treat the man I’m courting.”

“It would be r-rude yes” you agree. Fuck this is happening. It is _so_ happening.

“So, tell me handsome” Papyrus says as he rubs his face over your neck and cheek, “What do you prefer? Being fucked, or doing the fucking? I can make whatever you like. Just say the word.”

 

**_Fuck._ **

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr here if you want to talk!](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
